Demons,Damsels and Dante
by Spikeyhairedboombachi
Summary: Dante has been through a lot but nothing can prepare him for what awaits him in this adventure with demons,chicks,and him getting into trouble over and over again.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Dante; I am a demon slayer who is half man and half demon. I guess you can say that that's pretty ironic since I'm killing my own kind. There is a power surging through my veins all thanks to my father. I have inherited his strength as a demon and my human like qualities are from my mother. My father's name is Sparda, and my mother well….. I don't know much about her because she died when I was very young. The funny thing is that not once did I ever ask what my mother was like. I didn't even know her name. I guess I was afraid to ask, or maybe I just thought that it didn't matter because she was dead. All I have now is an amulet that my mother gave and an amulet my father gave me. I still have the amulet my mother gave me but the one my father gave has been missing for a long time. Well it didn't matter much anyways. All I knew is that my mother was dead and that she wasn't coming back.

It was a cold day in fall and everything was peaceful. Then suddenly, I heard a motorcycle roar and in the next instant I saw a motorcycle crash through my office window.

"Is your name Dante?" She asked.

"Who wants to know?" I said suspiciously.

"I have some information that might be interesting to you."

"Before you tell me anything what's your name?"

"My name is Trish, and that's all you need to know." She said harshly.

"Well know that that's settled what were you going to tell me?"

"I heard that you are a demon slayer is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"Well there is a castle on the other side of this town and I heard that there is a giant creature lurking there."

"Why would you tell me this?" I asked.

"Well I need you to get rid of a monster for me."

"How much are you paying?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Lets just said I'll make worth your while." She said in a seductive tone.

"I only accept cash." I said.

"Well of course."

"Now about the window….."

After the conversation she handed me directions to the castle.

The next day I woke and had a smile on my face. I guess I was excited and I guess I was wondering how much I was going to get payed. I guess you could I was kind of greedy. Well then I took a shower and got dressed. I wore what I always wore. My red trench coat, red pants, and black leather boots. I found that wearing red helped hide blood stains from the demons I had slain. After I got dressed I picked up my weapons of choice. I got my two handguns which I named Ebony and Ivory, and I also picked up my trusted long sword. After I had gotten my weapons I was off. When I arrived at the castle everything seemed calm, but in the next instant I heard a sound.

At that moment, the earth began to shake. Then I saw something coming towards me from under the ground. I quickly sidestepped and three lizard men popped out. The lizards had a long head with many razor sharp fangs, long spikes protruding from its hands, and they all had a blood curdling battle cry.

"Finally, I was getting bored!" I yelled out in delight.

Then the lizard men went back into the ground and circled me. Then they emerged from the ground and they began their assault. When one got close enough I slashed away at its arm. After the blade was swung, the lizard yelled out in agony. Then the other creatures came out of nowhere and pinned me to the ground. One of the Lizards raised its claws and slashed my chest.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled in pain.

Then before it could strike again, I broke free from the pin and drew Ebony and Ivory. Two seconds later there were two bullet holes in the middle of its chest. Before it fell over I rolled out of the way and begun battle with the next one. It quickly lunged at me and then when it was in swinging distance I swung my blade. The next moment I saw its head fall off. Then I saw the lizard whose arm was damaged. Blood was trickling down its left arm, but it still had a right arm. Then it stuck out its right arm and the spikes protruding from the claws came shooting out like missiles. I was able to dodge four of the spikes but two of them hit my right arm. Once more I yelled out in agony and then the beast charged. When it got within two feet of me I took out my handguns and shot. I nailed the beast between the eyes and it fell over. After the battle I went into the castle and then my mouth dropped down further than my gun holster.

When I was inside the castle, there was a huge serpent with plated skin; it was light blue with traces of emerald, and two large fangs coming out of its mouth.

"You smell delicious!" It said.

"You can talk?" I said surprised.

"Yes I can, but it won't matter soon."

After that statement I ran towards him and pulled out ebony and Ivory and fired several times. The bullets screamed as they came out of the gun. After a couple of more shots I realized that the bullets were having no effect on it, so that's when I went for a frontal assault. I impaled the beast with my sword but once again it didn't seem to take any damage. After I had my sword in the beast it knocked me, then it picked me up with its mouth and threw me across the room like as if I were but a mere doll. I headed towards a window as I was flying across the room and I crashed through it and then I ended up in another part of the castle. I tried to get up but then everything went black.

When I came to, which was probably an hour later, I woke up and saw a room of paintings and knights armor. I observed my surroundings and concluded that it was a ceremonial hall. There was one strange thing about the corridor though. At the end of the hallway was a picture of death holding a sword, and at the bottom there was some writing.

"I am Alastor, the one who controls the weak, and vanquishes the unworthy." I read aloud.

As soon as I finished reading the sword in the picture vanished out of nowhere a sword came towards me and impaled me. Then I heard a voice in my head.

"You are worthy." The voice said in a solemn voice.

Then I woke up and there was a sword besides me. I thought to myself this will help me in my journey. Then after I had put the sword away, the huge serpent like creature crashed through one of the corridors wall.

"Ah crap!" I said under my breath.

"I finally found you." The beast said.

"Why?"

"I was afraid that I might have lost my lunch. I also thought that you would be dead but killing you in person or creature, will make my lunch only more satisfying." It boasted.

"We'll see about that!"

I drew Alastor and I saw something I've never seen before. There was lightning running through the sword and I was not electrocuted. The snake remained stationary and opened up its mouth. It spit out a green colored substance. I was guessing it was acid so I moved all the way to the other side of the corridor. I checked to see if I got any acid on me. I wasn't touched by it but I can't say the same for my coat and boots. Then I charged and rammed Alastor into the creature's skull. At that moment the creature had about 10,000 volt of electricity running through its body. After ten seconds the body could not withstand anymore and it exploded. The explosion was so huge I was knocked back against the wall. I then got up and I scouted the area. It didn't seem like there were any more of those wretched souls around so I picked up my trophy, which was the serpent's head, and I walked away from the castle.

"I think I'm gonna need some bigger toys." I said with a delightfully………


	2. Chapter 2

After the whole serpent incident I just wanted to get back to the office and take a break.

"I really need to learn to pick some easier jobs or at least ones that trash my stuff", I said while sighing.

On my way to my office I noticed that things were to quiet.

"This is the city! Where the hell is all the action?" I yelled, and as soon as I said that more demons appeared.

"Something doesn't seem right here." I thought to myself.

The creatures in front of him were more devious than the last ones he had encountered. These monsters had cloaks on them and they carried large scythes. They also had piercing red eyes.

"Geez, I just had to open my big mouth didn't I?" And at that instant the creatures began to attack. They all circled me and then as I was about to pull out my sword, seven scythes were then impaled into me. The creatures than stopped, wondering if they have accomplished there goal. A few seconds later I swung my blade and all of them were gone.

"C'mon guys your gonna have to do better than that!"

Then suddenly more of them appeared. In about a minute I was surrounded by a hundred of them.

"Damn!"

As I yelled I heard a familiar roaring sound. It was Trish on her motorcycle. She jumped off her bike and it ran into about five of the beasts.

"Wow, you're so destructive!" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want to take care of this all by yourself?" She replied.

"Um, actually…..its ok. I need all the help I can get." I said

"Good then lets get started shall we." She said.

Before she could pull out her weapon the cloaked monsters were already descending upon us. I quickly pulled out Ebony and Ivory and fired away at the swarm of monsters. Some of them fell to the ground but there were so many of them that the ones behind them just took their place.

"I though you were here to help me not be a hindrance!" I yelled.

Then at that moment the cloaked monsters jumped on top of me. Trish then pulled out her weapons which appeared to be a couple of hand guns but they seemed to be modified to shoot highly explosive rounds.

"Who's being the hindrance now?" She said in a condescending voice.

"Shut up and keep shooting!" I said.

"I've got an idea." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Ok, I hope you know what your doing Dante." Trish said.

At that moment they both jumped up into the air and began to fire from the sky. Bullets rained from the air and many more monsters perished.

"Now, phase two of my plan. I once again smirked. Trish move to the side."

"Ok." She said as she side stepped to the other corner of the street. I then pulled out Alastor and as I came to the ground I struck the ground near me. Soon after that lightning surrounded me and all of the creatures.

As we were engulfed in bolts of lightning Trish was screaming. When the bolts of lightning cleared there was nothing left but a pile of ashes.

"That idiot……" Trish said in a depressed voice.

"Hey! I heard that!" I yelled from a top a building.

She quickly looked up to see if her mind was playing tricks on her and as she did I came down.

"You had me worried there!" She said as she punched me.

"Hey take it easy!" I said.

She looked at me, blushed and turned around.

"Dante, where are your pants and your shirt?"

"They got barbequed in that lightning storm" I replied

"Can we get back to the office then because I can't work with you if you don't have any pants." Trish said while laughing.

"C'mon, you know you like what you see!" I said back.

She then smacked me across the face.

"Geez, women need to get a sense of humor."


End file.
